Gwenchana
by Alisa Jang
Summary: Yang pasti Junmyeon akan selalu mencintai Yixing apapun yang terjadi (summary ngawur) ,Boys Love and its SuLay/JoonXing


Tittle : Gwenchana

Genre : Romance , Fluff

Rate : T

Cast : Junmyeon , Yixing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria misterius itu berjalan cukup cepat membelah keramaian di sebuah tempat yang terindikasi sebagai rumah sakit di Seoul itu seorang diri, dengan gayanya yang mengenakan coat panjang, backpack, kacamata hitam, masker dan sebuah topi yang ia pakai hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya memang terlihat mencolok diantara pengunjung yang lain namun dia tidak peduli jika orang lain menganggapnya aneh atau bahkan berpikir dia penjahat yang menyamar.

Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang sebuket bunga dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel pintarnya pria itu mulai memasuki lift yang kebetulan kosong dan menekan angka 3 disana. Sesampainya dilantai yang dia tuju pria tersebut lantas segera menyusuri koridor lantai tersebut dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, ia berhenti sejenak sambil mengecek ponselnya seperti tengah memastikan sesuatu dan setelah apa yang dia pastikan itu benar diapun mulai memasuki sebuah kamar bertuliskan VIP I.

.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria lain yang duduk bersandar di ranjang tidurnya yang sedikit ditegakkan, dengan sebuah papan kecil yang menggantung disisi depan ranjangnya bertuliskan 'Zhang Yixing'.

"Hai sayang," sapa pria misterius setelah ia duduk disebelah ranjang Yixing.

"Junmyeon, kau kah itu?"

"iya cantik, ini aku." Jawabnya sambil melepas backpack lalu coatnya dan satu per satu benda yang menutupi wajah tampannya kemudian ia simpan diatas sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. "masa sebentar saja kau sudah lupa suaraku?"

"ish, kau ini selalu saja." Pria yang Junmyeon sebut cantik itu membuat alisnya menukik tajam disertai dengusan kecil yang menandakan kalau dia tak suka disebut cantik meski faktanya bukan hanya Junmyeon yang berpendapat seperti itu. "suaramu berubah tau, agak serak begitu. Kau kelelahan ya?" lanjutnya merubah wajahnya menjadi khawatir.

Yang ditanya tersenyum, "konser kemarin memang luar biasa aku sampai tak sadar kalau terus berteriak sepanjang konser berlangsung, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir aku baik-baik saja, lihatkan?"

"hum, lalu kenapa kau datang sendiri kesini?"

"kami baru sampai tadi dan semua memilih untuk segera istirahat, tapi aku tak bisa menahan rasa rinduku untuk segera bertemu denganmu, jadi aku langsung kesini."

Maksud hati sih membuat pacarnya yang sedang sakit ini tersentuh, tapi apa daya saat yang di sentuh tidak merasakan apapun cenderung memberi ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan mata telanjang(?), antara malu, geli, gemas bercampur 'pengen nabok'.

"aku tak tau apa aku harus senang atau merasa aneh dengan rayuanmu barusan."

"lupakan. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"lebih baik sejak kau duduk disitu beberapa saat yang lalu." Ini tidak terdengar seperti rayuan macam yang dikatakan Junmyeon tadi, tapi mendengar itu rasanya Junmyeon pengen nyemilin pipi gembil nan putih mulus milik pacarnya ini, gemezz banget tau. "kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?, mikir mesum ya?"

"memangnya aku Jongin pikirannya mesum terus."

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi Junmyeon lembut melihat pria yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak 4 tahun lalu itu merajuk padanya. Junmyeon yang seperti ini memang hanya dirinya saja yang dapat melihat dan beruntunglah Yixing dapat mendampingi pria sehebat dan sesabar Junmyeon.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Junmyeon, dia juga selalu menunggu saaat-saat dimana dia bisa berdua saja dengan Yixing seperti ini dan bertingkah sesukanya tanpa harus menjaga imej. Sebagai Leader Junmyeon bahkan lebih sering meminta pendapat pada Yixing, dia merasa sifat tenang dan kalem Yixing itu akan mendatangkan keputusan yang tepat dibanding dirinya yang kadang tidak sempat berpikir dua kali.

Meski yang terlihat diluar sana interaksi mereka bahkan terkesan seperti orang asing namun sesungguhnya mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, dibalik semua itu mereka menyimpan perasaan cinta yang orang lain tak bisa rasakan atau mungkin tak bisa jelaskan. Seperti sebuah ungkapan "dibalik pria yang sukses selalu ada wanita hebat" iyaaa, meskipun Yixing bukan wanita tapi kurang lebih seperti itulah Yixing untuk Junmyeon.

"ngomong-ngomong kau bawa apa?" Yixing memecah keheningan sesaat yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"oh iya, ini buket sunflowers untukmu." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan buket yang sedaritadi masih ia genggam.

"aah, cantiknya...terima kasih." Ucap Yixing senang sambil menerima dan mulai mengamati buket bunga yang diberikan Junmyeon, namun sesaat kemudian ada yang membuat keningnya berkerut tipis kala ia melihat beberapa bunga kecil berwarna putih yang terselip diantara kelopak besar bunga mataharinya.

"Myeon, ini bunga apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan bunga itu pada Junmyeon

"kau bisa tebak?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"entahlah, aku belum pernah lihat bunga semacam ini tapi," Yixing menghirup dalam-dalam buketnya. "hmm...baunya harum sekali."

Senyum manis terulas di belah bibir Junmyeon, "itu bunga stock sayang,"

"ooww... dari semua buket yang pernah kau berikan padaku selama ini, kupikir yang satu ini komposisinya cukup unik. Hanya ada dua macam bunga disini, apa kau kehabisan uang untuk membeli jenis bunga lainnya?" Junmyeon hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar pertanyaan manis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir sensual Yixing, _'kau ingin ku tenggelamkan dalan uangku?'_ batinnya sensi.

"kau ini, walaupun hanya dua macam tapi aku membelinya dalam jumlah banyak lagipula bunga stock itu harganya mahal tau, harusnya kau senang kuberi bunga mahal seperti itu." Junmyeon tidak tahan untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya mendengar pertanyaan Yixing yang secara tersirat mengandung makna 'apa kau sudah jatuh kismin?'

"ya sudah tidak usah sampai mengeluarkan urat leher begitu, kan aku cuma tanya. Memangnya kenapa kau memberiku bunga matahari dan stock ini?"

Junmyeon kembali menetralkan emosinya, apa dia berlebihan tadi?. "maaf, kelepasan." Dia mengubah duduknya yang tadi sangat tegak menjadi lebih rileks seperti semula. "bunga matahari ini umum diberikan sebagai ucapan semoga lekas sembuh, warnanya yang kuning cerah layaknya matahari akan membawa efek positif bagi orang yang sedang sakit agar memiliki semangat untuk sembuh."

Yixing masih memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Junmyeon dengan raut wajah interesting,

"sedangkan bunga stock ini mempunyai arti _kau akan selamanya indah bagiku_ ," Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing yang memegang buket bunganya, memberikan tatapan lembut dan berkata dengan tulus sebagai gambaran bahwa Yixing memang akan selamanya indah untuk dirinya. Junmyeon menarik satu tangan Yixing dan mengecupnya lembut detik selajutnya ia mengistirahatkan bibirnya sejenak diatas bibir kekasihnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat dan kering itu.

"Junmyeon, kau tau aku sangat takut mereka semua jadi membenciku karena ini. Aku jarang berada bersama kalian bahkan aku jarang berada disampingmu. Tadinya aku sangat yakin bisa berangkat ke Indonesia menyusul kalian, tapi ternyata kondisiku sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk itu." Wajah Yixing berubah sendu dan ia menarik nafas panjang. "aku takut mereka akan sangat kecewa karena ketidak hadiranku yang sangat mendadak ini, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mereka khawatir melihat kondisiku sekarang."

"sayang, mereka yang benar-benar tulus menyayangimu pasti akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan selama itu baik. Ya aku tau mungkin mereka kecewa mendengar kabar tiba-tiba kau dipastikan tidak hadir, tapi percayalah mereka tidak akan marah atau menyalahkanmu, aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti." Junmyeon membelai lembut surai Yixing dan menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Yixing.

"aku tidak tau kalau cideraku bisa kambuh, padahal sebelumnya sudah tidak terasa sakit tapi setelah turun dari pesawat punggung sampai pinggangku rasanya seperti patah begitu saja, sakitnya luar biasa Myeon, dan akhirnya aku berada disini."

"bukankah kau bilang jika dokter menyuruhmu istirahat paling tidak dua bulan sampai kau pulih benar? ,itulah akibatnya kau terlalu keras kepala jika diberi tau. Untung saja kau kambuh disini, kalau sudah diatas panggung begitu kau mau membuat semua orang semakin khawatir?" Junmyeon tidak marah, mana tega dia marah-marah pada manusia berhati kapas seperti Yixing. Dia hanya terlalu khawatir jika kondisi kekasihnya ini bisa jadi semakin parah saat terus dipaksa beraktifitas sebelum cidera punggungnya saat syuting beberapa waktu lalu itu benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh.

"aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku tidak pergi dari kalian, terutama kau sayang mana mungkin aku sanggup meninggalkanmu. Kau tau berita-berita semacam itu sangat mengganggu di telingaku. Aku ingin mereka melihat bahwa aku masih disini bersama kalian." Yixing menjelaskan dengan wajah miris, miris karena keadaan yang seperti tidak berpihak padanya. Membuat mereka yang tidak memahami kondisinya memiliki banyak tuduhan untuk menyudutkannya.

Junmyeon sangat paham. Kekasihnya banyak mengalami tekanan yang bahkan lebih berat dari dirinya sebagai leader akhir-akhir ini. Namun yang Junmyeon sesalkan adalah dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat banyak selain menenangkan kekasihnya agar jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Selama masih ada rasa saling percaya, Junmyeon yakin tak akan ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Gwenchana sayang, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang terjadi padamu hanya kita yang benar-benar dekat denganmu lah yang mengetahuinya, orang lain hanya beropini tanpa mereka tau fakta yang sesungguhnya dan percaya padaku bahwa apapun yang terjadi kemudian, aku akan tetap menyayangimu seperti ini."

Selalu seperti ini, jika digolongkan sebagai pria romantis sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak masuk didalamnya, namun kata-kata sederhana seperti itu sudah lebih dari indah di telinga Yixing. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menerima Junmyeon 4 tahun lalu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia buat selama hidupnya. Dia juga bukan termasuk orang romantis yang dapat membalas setiap kata-kata manis nan menenangkan dari Junmyeon dengan bahasa yang puitis selain-

"terima kasih Junmyeon. Aku tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini memiliki orang yang benar-benar mau memahamiku dengan sangat tulus. Kau segalanya bagiku Junmyeon. Aku mencintaimu." Mata Yixing sungguh-sungguh menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan besar lewat pancarannya. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Junmyeon, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tanpa harus menjawab terlebih dulu, Junmyeon kembali mendaratkan ciuman dibibir kekasihnya, dia menjilatnya sedikit sekedar membasahi bibir kekasihnya yang kering itu agar ketika dia melumatnya nanti bibir manis kekasihnya ini tidak terluka. Yixing menarik tengkuk Junmyeon dengan kedua lengan yang ia lingkarkan disana agar mereka bisa memperdalam invasi masing-masing, namun Junmyeon hanya menumpukan kedua sikunya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yixing untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Dia tidak mungkin balas menarik Yixing agar mendekat padanya karena dia akan benar-benar mematahkan punggung Yixing jika sampai itu terjadi.

Junmyeon meraih rahang kekasihnya dan lebih mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yixing, menghisap habis belahan bibir Yixing atas dan bawah bergantian dengan intens serta melesakkan lidahnya menjamah apapun yang ada dalam rongga hangat tersebut, ini sudah kategori panas untuk Yixing meskipun tidak disertai nafsu, mereka hanya sedang saling menunjukkan kerinduan satu sama lain.

"ugh..mhh.."

Peduli Sooman dengan suara nista yang tak bisa Yixing tahan saat jemari Junmyeon menelusuri lehernya dengan sensual. Baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon seolah enggan berhenti menikmati kehangatan masing-masing, seperti ada yang mendorong mereka untuk terus melumat bibir pasangannya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Junmyeon tidak bohong kalau dia teramat merindukan kekasihnya ini, Yixing yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di China ia akui menjadi penyabab dirinya ingin menggaruk tembok tiap kali tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mendominasi satu sama lain sampai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian mistis. Dan kali ini dia akan membalaskan dendamnya, dia akan membuat Yixing mengalunkan suara merdunya yang hanya Junmyeon yang bisa menciptakannya.

Tangan Junmyeon sudah merambat menuju pundak kekasihnya, hampir saja turun menuju sweet spot pertama sebelum dia merasa kedua bahunya dicengkeram dan sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Junmyeon tau itu kode apa, jadi sebelum dia membuat kekasihnya membiru dengan sekali hisapan kuat Junmyeon mengakhiri ciumannya dengan meninggalkan titik liquid bening di sudut bibir Yixing.

Yixing terengah-engah dengan membuat gestur seperti orang yang benar-benar kelelahan dan Junmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum kali ini dengan sedikit geli melihat belahan jiwanya bertingkah berlebihan.

"belum juga masuk ke inti bahkan ini belum foreplay, lagakmu seperti kita sudah melakukannya beberapa ronde saja." Sindir Junmyeon

"kau tidak memberiku kesempatan menghirup oksigen. Hampir lima menit dan sepertinya kita melakukannya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas." Well, kabar baiknya bibir Yixing sudah tidak terlihat pucat lagi kan...

"kau menghitung waktunya?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran

"tidak, aku hanya sempat melirik jam tadi."

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat dengan Junmyeon yang kembali duduk diposisi semula dengan satu tangan membelai surai Yixing dan satunya lagi menggenggam jemari lentik Yixing.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Bisik Junmyeon mesra dengan menatap dalam mata Yixing.

Yixing membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang juga di sambut senyuman hangat dari Junmyeon.

~ SELESAI ~

Yaaah... apa-apaan ini? #tutupinmuka. Ini sekedar penghibur saja ditengah keBAPERan saya yang kadung girang denger Yixing fix dateng ke Indonesia ya walaupun gak nonton langsung juga tapi setidaknya itu kabar baik. Tapi ternyata yang aku takutin malah kejadian, setelah baca salah satu komentar di FF Astray yang bilang kalo Icingnya batal dateng, lemes deh gueh dan begitu aku searching beritanya yang ternyata Icing dipastikan batal datangnya hanya beberapa menit sebelum konser itu rasanya we-o-we banget. Jadi saya bikin cerita ini sebagai alasan Yixing batal datang ke Jakarta, imao aja sih alasan sebenernya mah saya gak tau belum ada klarifikasi kayaknya ya...

Yang lagi mode baper kayak saya boleh deh ikutan curhat, atau cuma diriku aja yang lebay? ,entahlah...


End file.
